Back to where we started
by SweetBone
Summary: "If you truly love someone, you will cheer them on no matter how much it hurts." Where selfish or selfless are the only two options available for Sarada. Post Boruto: Naruto the movie.
1. Chapter 1

She sprang up from her bed in a flash, panting for no reason she was alert of. Then she looked around the room, checking if anything odd was present. Nope, everything was normal. The cup of water on the table next to her bed was lying on the carpet, with the liquid spilled on the purple carpet.

Nightmares usually haunted Sarada for a day or two after watching horror movies, but that wasn't a problem because the solution would have been sleeping next to her mother. In fact, she didn't prefer watching horror movies at all. Not because she was scared, but because she knew that none of them were real, that she had better things to do. No one forced her to anyway. She was mature for her age, and was probably aware of what was real and what wasn't. Even so, pictures of vampires, ghosts, ghouls, and creepy monsters crawled into her head sometimes. And out of all days of the year, the abnormal creatures decided to make way to her head _today_.

She had two choices: sleep next to her mother or accept her fate and sleep in her room, risking another bad dream.

Sarada chose the second option after three long minutes of thinking. "Calm down, wash your face, drink some water and go back to sleep. It's that simple," she told herself. Oh, but she wished it was. The third step was beyond impossible. If only she had refused to watch that movie with her parents. If only she had made up an excuse. Apparently, she failed miserably. No one forced her to watch it, but she kind of forced herself to.

 _"_ _Mama, Papa, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."_

 _She went up to her parents and received a kiss on the cheek from her mother and a forehead poke from her Papa._

 _"_ _We're going to stay up late to watch a horror movie, so go ahead and go upstairs without us," Sakura informed her daughter._

 _"_ _Huh, okay then," Sarada replied._

 _"_ _Sarada, do you want to stay up and join us?" Sasuke chimed in._

 _"_ _Me, this? No, its fine."_

 _"_ _Are you scared?"_

 _"_ _No I'm not, I watch scary stuff with Mama all the time and-"_

 _"_ _It's fine if you are."_

 _"_ _I said I am not! I will sit here and I won't even flinch! Just watch me do it, Papa."_

 _"_ _I'd rather watch the movie, but fine. I don't know what you're thinking."_

 _"_ _Your daughter is as stubborn as you are, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura chuckled at her daughter's behavior._

 _And so the three of them huddled up on the largest couch in the living room, turned the lights off, so that the TV screen was the only source of illumination in the place._

And that was that. She couldn't go to her parents' bedroom, because her beloved Papa was there and he would definitely wake up if she did. Then he would know that she had a nightmare. Then he would know that she was scared, which she wasn't, but she kind of was. That meant that her father would think that she was weak, which she definitely wasn't! It has been a few months since he came back home for good, and although they had been bonding really well, their relationship still didn't reach the point where she could go and cuddle with him in the middle of the night. Maybe it was; maybe he wanted to hug her to sleep and-

"No, now is not the time for hugging anyone," she interrupted herself.

Sarada's head was a jumble of thoughts at the moment. She was so confused that she even forgot what the main problem was in the first place. After half an hour of lying still in bed, she put on her red framed eyeglasses, warily made her way to the bathroom, washed her face, and then went downstairs for a cup of water. On her way back to her room, she stealthily passed Sakura's and Sasuke's bedroom, only to observe a heartwarming sight from the slightly opened door. Her father's large, firm arm was wrapped around her mother's waist, and his face was nowhere to be seen as it was buried in pink strands of hair. Sakura, on the other hand, simply put her hand on top of Sasuke's, and had a loving smile plastered on her face, much similar to the one Sarada had at the moment.

Sleep had never come so easily.

.

.

"Sarada, wake up!" a familiar voice called out. Sarada opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was green eyes.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Oh, that was her mother.

"I've been calling you for an hour! You're going to be late for school, sweetheart."

When the Uchiha heiress sat on the dining table to have her breakfast, she detected no signs of Sasuke within the house. Not his cloak, not his shoes, and definitely no chakra from him. Has he gone on another secret mission to save the world? Without even saying goodbye?

"Mama, where's Papa?" Sarada asked for the millionth time in her lifetime.

"Ah, don't worry, he went on a mission with Naruto, and then he's going to train Boruto. He should be back before it gets dark."

"I see," came the usual reply. Well, thank God he's coming back this time. But why on earth was he and _Boruto_ training?

"Thanks for the breakfast, Mama, I'm off!" By the time Sarada had spoken those words, she was already halfway through the corridor.

"Be safe!" Sakura's sweet voice echoed through the mansion.

So instead of training with his own father, her so called best friend decided to steal hers. Then again, Sarada couldn't be angry, because that blond idiot was dear to her. At the same time, questions such as why her father accepted and why Boruto asked for this anyway popped into Sarada's exhausted brain. Complete chaos was the definition of her feelings.

This isn't going anywhere good.

…

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **Well, this is it for the first chapter! I know it may be short, but this is just the intro. Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated. I might change the rating for this story in the future, but for now, it is this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She hid herself from view with the help of a green bush, supporting herself with her hands and knees. If anyone were to see her at that instance, they would mistake her for a mentally sick hobo. She had long forgotten about the mud that covered her clothes and body; she had only one objective in mind: observe Boruto and her father. She didn't prefer to call it stalking them because, really, she wouldn't mind if they found her at all. And that was the exact reason for masking her chakra and crouching in the most awkward position ever, not to mention keeping complete silence.

Okay, maybe she was stalking them a little.

"You have to correct your posture," she heard the Uchiha say. She couldn't quite catch the next few words, but she was sure Boruto was the one who had mumbled them. " _Probably complaining_ ," she thought.

She didn't understand at all. Why was her father training him? Didn't Boruto have a father of his own? Even though she always asked Sasuke to go training together, he rejected her with a "maybe next time" or "I'm busy today". So why make time for his friend's son and dismiss his daughter's wants? It wasn't about training specifically. If he had spent some time with her just a little bit more, she wouldn't have thought about the issue so deeply. _"Abandon your daughter for ten years then come back and start raising another kid, good job Papa."_ She was his own flesh and blood, so _she_ was supposed to get all the attention, not that spoiled Uzumaki.

A part of her wanted to convince herself that she was over thinking it, but it was just too obvious that Sasuke preferred training with Boruto instead of his only daughter, which was a faster learner and never complained or whined about how hard it was. Maybe she could just be honest with Sasuke and ask him-

"You'll catch a cold if you sit on this muddy ground."

It was his voice, definitely. She turned around and proved herself to be right.

"Papa?! What are you doing here?" she stuttered, even though she tried hard not to.

"Are you sure you're the one that should be asking that?" Sasuke answered without hesitance, with no emotion in his voice.

She looked around; her teammate was nowhere to be found. He probably went home. The training was over. She had gotten lost in her thoughts and forgot about her 'mission'. She was speechless because of how embarrassed she was.

"Sarada, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to watch you guys training, I'm not stalking you or anything!" was the only thing she managed to shout out. She could literally feel her face becoming red.

What happened next was unexpected. Sasuke bent down so that his face was the same level as Sarada's, extended his only arm, and ruffled her hair gently.

"There are leaves on your hair," he muttered in a very low voice, this time a bit more tenderly. "It's going to get dark soon, let's go home and talk about it there."

"There's nothing more to it! Really! I said I wanted to _observe_ ," Sarada snapped back, only to realize that what she said was extremely idiotic. Her father was probably disappointed at how unintelligent she looked and sounded right now; Uchihas were supposed to be really smart. At least he was at her age.

"Hn." This time she couldn't see his face, because he had already turned around and started walking, but his tone, she could tell, was stoic. She followed him and they walked home together, with only a few words spoken along the way.

.

.

.

.

Dinner that day was rather awkward, at least for Sarada. The rest was normal: Sakura sharing the events of her day in the hospital, with Sasuke listening to her and speaking only a few times. She attempted to invent an explanation for her previous actions, but couldn't quite think of one. Sasuke most likely thought nothing of it, she thought, but it was really embarrassing. She, for some reason, had a hard time participating in her parents' conversation, which was very unlike her personality.

"You look pale, are you okay? How was your day?" Sarada didn't look up from her plate even as her mother asked her.

"I'm fine, just tired," she answered wearily, but she looked up this time and gave her mother a petite smile.

"Of course you would be tired, after hiding behind a tree on a windy day for two hours," Sasuke interjected, much to Sarada's surprise. She thought that he had forgotten about that, or considered it a trivial matter, but turns out it had been lurking in his mind.

"I had a really hard exam today, Papa."

"Since when is anything hard for you?" She didn't know if her head was making up things, but she could've sworn she saw her father giving her an intimidating smile. The whole topic was stupid. There was nothing wrong, and she was over thinking it. Inheriting her Mama's over thinking habit was the last thing she wanted.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura inquired

"Mama, I was taking a walk and I saw them training so I stood to watch," Sarada mustered some courage to utter this lie quickly; she was always one to speak the truth, after all.

At that, Sasuke dismissed the conversation and resumed eating his dinner. Sakura gave Sarada an apologetic or pitiful smile; she couldn't distinguish. It was almost as if Sakura spotted her lie.

 _"_ _You're over thinking it, besides, what is wrong with watching them train?"_ some part of Sarada's brain thought. But maybe it meant something more. Who knows? Her father seemed annoyed about something else.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke walked to his destination: his only daughter's room. Now was the most convenient time for her _and_ him to have a short conversation. He was confused because of Sarada's actions earlier that day. The only thing he knew was that they were both irritated from one another, just a tiny bit. He didn't really have to think about why she was acting oddly; it clicked in his head immediately. Him refusing to train with her because he was busy then accepting her _friend's_ request was definitely strange. It was a simple deal: he was going to teach Boruto the Chidori, and that's it. After that he planned to focus on his lovely daughter and only her. But Sarada, being the person she was, would not buy that so easily.

He knocked on her door. Silence.

He knocked again, this time calling her name, making himself seem as gentle as possible. He didn't want her to think that he was only here to scold her.

After he heard some sniffles, shuffling of clothes, and footsteps towards the door, she finally opened up.

"Papa? Umm, do you need anything?" she shakily said, avoiding her father's sharp gaze.

"Hn, I need to have a little chat with you," he answered without hesitance. Then he continued, "Do you have some time?"

"I have some, but do _you_?" Sarada still didn't look up to her Dad, afraid he got angry at her rude question.

He pretended he didn't hear her although she asked really clearly, knowing that she was mocking him- politely. Making his way to her bed, he sat down and motioned for her to get closer to him.

.

.

.

.

.

 **There it is, the second chapter! Everything might seem confusing and vague now, but eventually everything will be clear. Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated and if there is anything to be criticized, then please do that** **J**

 **~ SweetBone**


	3. Chapter 3

She sat cross-legged on her bed, eyeing her father carefully.

 _Listen, just listen._

Nervous; her feeling at the moment that is, was an understatement.

"Sarada, I'm going to ask you a question," Sasuke murmured. If it wasn't for the absolute silence of the room, his daughter wouldn't have heard what he said.

No answer. Maybe she didn't hear him after all.

"Sarada, I want to-"

"I heard you Papa, I'm listening," she cut in.

"Do you want to train with me from now and on?" Sasuke asked, but not really. He was almost sure she would respond with a _yes._

"What about Boruto? Don't you have to train him?" Sarada inquired, hoping that he would tell her something along the lines of "you're more important" or "I can make time for you". She felt extremely guilty; she felt like a selfish, spoiled child for wanting her father all for herself. She hated the fact that she was jealous of her best friend. But Sasuke was her father, and she had every right to be overprotective over him after almost seven years of his absence.

"Yes, I have to, but….." he paused. Her face lit up with glee.

 _He finally decided that I am more worthy of his attention and care than Boruto._

"I meant you can train with me _and_ Boruto," Sasuke continued. Her face wasn't so gleeful anymore.

"No thanks, no. I can train by myself. I don't need anyone's help; I'm not like _Boruto,_ " she practically growled.

"I'm not saying you need it. You are an Uchiha, my daughter. I am very aware of your outstanding position in class and sharp skills when it comes to being a Shinobi. I just thought you might want to join for fun." He was trying to clarify things, but she was just making everything even more complicated, that daughter of his.

"And I am saying that I will not benefit from this training! I won't have fun either so just leave me alone!" Now she was furious.

"You shouldn't shout at your father, I'm sure your mother raised you better than this. I offered you something and you rudely rejected it. However, I will still give you the freedom of joining us whenever you want to, Sarada," Sasuke strictly replied. Maybe what he said was a bit too harsh, maybe he hurt her feelings. He wasn't an expert when it came to dealing with the temper of adolescents, especially his daughter. She was as stubborn as him and as hot-headed as Sakura.

"Before you start teaching me how to behave, act like you're actually my father!''

"Sarada, I said don't shout at me."

"I'm sorry alright? I just don't wanna train with you," she answered, weakly this time. Her father hadn't even raised his voice, yet the sharp gaze of his onyx and rinnegan eyes held her back from what she had wanted to say.

"Is this about Boruto?" His eyes softened when he noticed the slight shakiness in her voice.

"No, Dad, it's about _you_."

Once again, his attempt to get closer to his precious daughter had been futile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What's going on, dear? I heard Sarada down the hallway," Sakura questioned a very exasperated Sasuke later when they were in bed.

"She's hard to deal with," her husband replied, his voice muffled by the pillow he had planted his face onto. He was lying on his stomach in his, no, _their_ bed. Sakura, on the other hand, was on her side while facing Sasuke.

"Trust me, she just wants you to love her," she whispered, then scooted closer to him.

"I _do_ love her."

"Then _show_ her that you do. She isn't me, Sasuke-kun. She doesn't understand your indirect ways of showing affection. She doesn't know that you're trying to show her your care. She doesn't _know_ you."

The Uchiha patriarch couldn't find a reply, so he stayed silent. Instead, he turned over so that he was lying on his side as well, and wrapped his one arm around Sakura's waist. He rested his head on the pillows. He found comfort in the way she nuzzled her nose against his neck; he found satisfaction in the way she breathed against his shoulder. He was pulled from his deep thoughts when his wife broke the silence.

"She's jealous of Boruto, you know that?"

"I know, that's why I asked her to join us when I train him."

"That's not it, you idiot," Sakura sighed, still resting her head atop his chest.

"Then what is it? Tell me."

"She wants you all for herself."

"Boruto's my student; I can't refuse to help him."

"She's your daughter."

"And I'm a human; I can't handle everything at once."

"All she wants is your attention. Give her more of that. Are you saying you don't want to?"

"Of course I do, she's my only daughter. I want her happiness."

"There you go. Tell _her_ these words, not me."

"I'll try and fix things up, I will."

"I know you can. You are very…."

Pause.

"Very what?"

"Very…."

"Sakura?"

"…"

"You must be tired, falling asleep like that," Sasuke smirked. Needless to say, he dozed off moments later.

.

.

.

.

The following few months, Sasuke struggled with getting emotionally and physically closer to Sarada. They would sometimes go on walks together with Sakura, or just go by themselves when she had work at the hospital. He would sometimes go with Sarada to Ichiraku, or go to an ice cream shop somewhere nearby. According to Sakura, all his endeavors were going to pay off. And they certainly did. Even so, nothing could stop the anger that his lovely yet fierce daughter contained inside of her sometimes. They would have a fight sometimes, and then she would cry about it, followed by a few days of being ignored by her. Eventually one of them would apologize- hugs and kisses of course- and everything would go back to normal. On weekends the family would sleep together, with Sarada in the middle. He did go on missions, but they never lasted more than a fortnight. Everything was falling into place for all of them; they were making up for his years of absence. He still trained Boruto, and Sarada was still keen on her decision of not joining them, never revealing the real reason for her stubborn acts. Their relationship was getting stronger every day, but a sense of awkwardness still remained around the two of them. Maybe, Sasuke mused, that they both needed more time.

Sarada aside, Sasuke decided to focus on his wife as well. He was well aware that Sakura was trying to be as cheerful as possible. She was doing it for her daughter _and_ him; trying to lighten up the atmosphere as much as possible. However, he swiftly concluded that she was deeply hurt, scarred and mostly tired. Raising a child all by herself- a child like Sarada- has definitely taken a toll on her.

And so he would take Sakura for dinner when Sarada was on a mission with her team, and help her with cooking on many occasions, and simply take care of her to show her that she was precious. That he was sorry. He was trying his best to remind her how much he loved her. He showed her with his rare yet affectionate words and touches, during their private time together.

.

.

.

.

"Mama, let's go!" Sarada pulled Sakura's hand, attempting to make her walk faster.

"The super market isn't going to vanish, calm down!" Sakura complained. It was 9 AM in the morning and it was her day off, and here she was walking in the busy streets of Konoha to reach her destination with a very energetic Sarada.

"We have to get all the things before Papa wakes up, right? He said that he's going to see the Seventh in the afternoon, so we can bake the cake then!"

"Your father doesn't even like cake, but I guess it's the thought that counts."

"And then tomorrow, early in the morning, we're going to hang up all the decorations before we wake him up!"

"He usually wakes up before us, but since today-"

"And then we're going to surprise him! And then- ouch!" Sarada squealed as she bumped her head on the wall in front of her.

"Are you hurt? Let me-"

"I'm fine, we're already there so let's get this done!"

The following day, July 23rd, was Sasuke's birthday, so Sarada and Sakura decided to surprise him with a cake, which was mostly was going to be eaten by the two. And so they headed to the super market to get the ingredients and decorations for the event.

.

.

.

.

"I'm going now," Sasuke announced.

"Goodbye Papa, take as long as you want!" Sarada said as she hugged her father.

And he was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Is he gone?" Sakura asked from where she was the kitchen.

"Yup, we have to bake the cake before he comes back." Sarada answered as she walked into the kitchen and put her cooking apron on.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," Sasuke said. _It's really satisfying to have someone to come home to._

 __"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied and walked towards him, and hugged him tightly.

"I was gone for three hours."

"Even so."

He pushed her away from his embrace when he heard Sarada's footsteps. He was a very private man when it came to his relationship with Sakura, even in front of his own daughter.

"You're mean!" Sakura mumbled childishly.

He just smirked.

"Why is he mean, Mama?" Sarada asked when she came near her parents.

"It's nothing, Sarada. There's something more important. I'm leaving at dawn, tomorrow. Naruto assigned me a very important mission, so I can't cancel it. It'll take a few days maximum, alright?" Sasuke Deadpanned.

 _He is mean alright._

...

 **This chapter is in honor of Sasuke's birthday, which is tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
